Chuck versus the Ringtersect
by Jamisicus6
Summary: Chuck and the team return to find out a dangerous secret, one that could put America itself in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_My very first Fan Fiction EVER. Hope you guys like it. Please review it._

"Three"  
"Two"  
"One"  
"GO!"

Chuck vaulted over the desk of the hotel Lobby, brandishing his Smith & Wesson with the skill and accuracy of a professional. Which he was. Of course, having a database of Government secrets and access to skills ranging from tap dancing to Military war campaign planning was always a great help. Chuck knew that he was holding the Pistol in the exact right way to stop an assailant from knocking it out of his hands and leaving him defenceless. Suddenyl he realised what was wrong with the situation. Only seconds earlier Ring operatives with sub-machine guns and M4A1 Carbines had been laying waste to the Lobby, leaving a trail of destruction behind them. And now they were... gone... There was no way to explain it, they'd just vanished. Risking a quick glance at his partner Sarah Walker he was reassured that she was as confused as he was. Turning back to the empty Room, chuck began to sweep the room, looking for some way for the Ring Agents' dissappearance to be explainable.

"Casey, are you OK?" Sarah asked through her watch communicator.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The NSA Agent quizzed.  
"Because Casey," Chuck began Sarcasticly "Every single one of the Ring Agents we were just about to take out have gone."  
"How is that even possible? They must have been 200 metres from the nearest exit and you were pinned down for less than five seconds."  
"Casey, I don't understand it either." Chuck answered "I also can't understand how they knew we'd be here. We were after an Arms dealer, not a ring operative."  
"There's now use discussing it now" Sarah interupted in the kind of tone that used to make chuck shiver in fear, she was into full agent mode now, ready to do anything to complete the mission. "We need to get out of here before any of the Hotel staff start trying to come back in. Casey, you get back to Castle, Chuck and I will take the car, It'll be more inconspicuous that way."  
Chuck couldn't understand what was even slightly inconspicuous about Sarah's car of choice. a bright red Ferrari F430 Spider. The only thing that made it stand out more than any other Ferrari in LA was the way Sarah drove it. Even going down to the shops Sarah would drive like a Maniac. Chuck knew she wasn't in any danger but not every driver knew that the beautiful blonde in the red blur was a CIA agent with extensive training inot how to drive. As if the normal driving test wasn't good enough for the CIA/NSA task force that had been protecting him for the last three years.

"Chuck, you coming?" Sarah called from the rotating door to the hotel. Chuck had been day dreaming again.  
"Yeah, sure Sarah, sorry. I kinda zoned out then. Let's get back to castle, see if we can figure out what happened."

Three floors up a mysterious figure had been watching the entire exchange. As the blonde agent had called the man's name, the figure's eyes had rolled into the top of his head and his eyelids had fluttered. It only happened for a minute, but it was long enough for him to know everything he needed to about Charles Bartowski.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy this one. I decided to set the scene a bit more after that reather cryptic start._

Arriving back at the Burbank Branch of the computer sales giant that is Buy More, Chuck climbed shaking out of the Car. Even after three years Chuck was still terrified by Sarah's Aggressive driving style. She always knew exactly what to do to scare him to death.

"Sarah, come on, you were the one in such a hurry to get back to castle" Chuck called as he strode towards the Electronics chain. He knew that she hated it when he made fun of her driving skills, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to get just one jibe in under her perfect Spy mask. She was trying to hide the alertness and anxiety in her features because she was in public, but Chuck had seen this enough to be able to see past her calm exterior.

"Chuck, that Taxi was driving slow on purpose and you could see that. Stop trying to place your fear of going fast on my driving"

"Sarah, Your driving is the reason for my fear of going fast" Chuck replied, grinning in the way that only Chuck can. Seeing this look made Sarah smile a little before coming back into the moment as they walked through the sliding double doors.

Making their way over to the locker room, Chuck couldn't resist looking around for the familiar, short, bearded figure that was his Best friend and Boss, Morgan Grimes. Chuck knew what the Buy More meant to his friend, and getting it back under his personal command again was the best thing for him. At least this way he can't follow us on missions anymore Chuck thought, a smile breaking out on his face as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"What is it Chuck?" Sarah asked inquisitively.  
"Oh I was just thinking about Morgan." Chuck replied, the faint lines of his grin still clearly visible. He knew that Sarah Couldn't understand his and Morgan's dependance on and need for each other. But, Chuck had thought on many occasions, Sarah's never had something like what I have with Morgan. In her childhood she was always moving and never made any real friends.

"Stop thinking about your boyfriend and get down to Castle Moron" Casey whispered to Chuck. A normal person would jumped at this sudden intrusion of their personal space, especially considering Casey's enormity. Dwarfing any man nearby, Casey had the eyes and stature of someone who didn't want to be messed with. And, if he was messed with, he would mess right back with twice as much force. Usually using some kind of long range Artillery.

"Casey, you know as well as I do that Morgan's needs are well and truly satisfied." Chuck retorted, referencing the new love between Morgan and Alex, Casey's long lost daughter. Casey growled and began to walk faster than Chuck ever could, heading towards the Buy More's locker room and the secret entrance to Castle.

"Chuck! Hey, Chuck!" Morgan called, seeing Chuck from by the Nerd Herd Desk.  
"Hey Buddy, what is it?" Chuck replied, glad of an excuse to escape Casey's Wrath for a few minutes more.  
"Chuck, have you thought of any more ideas for Operation Proposal?"  
"No Morgan, I haven't, I'm beginning to think that Me and Sarah... we're just not meant to be together... I mean, first she straight out tells me that she's not ready. Then when I come up with a good plan, it either gets exposed or interrupted by an Armed CIA assualt team and Sarah goes undercover into one of the biggest Criminal Organisations known to man."  
"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. You've just got to keep at it. Eventually you'll get it."  
"Sure Morgan, of course I will. How can I fail with you on my team?" Chuck retorted sarcasticly.  
"Yeah, Chuck. You will. Thanks for the trust buddy." Replied Morgan, not noticing the intended sarcasm.  
"Anyway, I gotta go. You still on for Guitar Hero tonight?" Chuck said, trying desperately to get away before Morgan started discussing Tactics for the actual event.  
"Yeah sure... seven Thirty wasn't it?"  
"Eight Thirty Morgan, Eight Thiry."  
"But that's an hour less game time..." Morgan pleaded.  
"Fine Eight. But you're there any earlier and I'll be working on a proposal plan myself."

_Basically, if you didn't get that, then Chuck has already captured Volkoff, but Never proposed to Sarah in the Hospital, Chuck and Morgan are still best friends (as always) and Morgan and Alex are getting really quite Intimate, much to Casey's irritation (he's still not happy about it)_


End file.
